Merging Body
by Joshualien
Summary: It's my first story. Sorry for my bad English. it's about Sasuke trying to get what he "she" wants. His "Her" life will change. Naruto X Fem Sasuke
1. The New Beginning

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Around 2 o'clock in the forest. A misty day with no sound of anything, Sasuke is training his chakra. He trains every day that so he can make Naruto acknowledge him. He has a crush on Naruto since he was little (Yes. He is gay). He wasn't focusing on his training that his chakra exploded because he built up too much chakra. He was thrown deeper into the forest.

He found an old weird looking cave and he decided to go in and search around. He saw a lot of carving of pictures on the wall of the cave. The carving of pictures looked alike hand symbol. He read the writing above the pictures, "Body Merge Jutsu". He then read the description of the jutsu, "You can merge your body with other person, but it consumes a lot of chakra. The whole people on Earth won't notice the differences on their body, except for the user". Sasuke spoke in his mind, "**What a dumb jutsu… But maybe I can use it later just in case**". He then memorized the entire hand signature and went to the village.

As he walked by the Ramen House, he saw Naruto was talking to Hinata. He was so jealous of Hinata that his eyes showed anger. And he remembered that he learned the Body Merge Jutsu, but he couldn't use it now because there she was with Naruto. He thought, "**Maybe I can merge my body with female body. So that I can become a kunoichi (female ninja) and make Naruto mine. But after the war with Madara and Obito, (The Great War (After Sasuke came back to the village)) I don't know that he'll accept me**".

As he walked by, he saw Naruto face on the mountain as Naruto became the sixth Hokage. Then he climbed the headquarter to see the faces of the Hokage. As he saw the faces, Shizune came to Sasuke and asked to him, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" "I'm thinking that I can't make the one I love loves me", Sasuke replied. "Well, you just need to be confident of yourself. It's not like you can take something of someone else and make them yours", said Shizune. Sasuke thought a great idea. "Thanks a lot Shizune", replied him.

He then made hand signs and activate the jutsu. Sasuke opened his mouth as large as possible and swallowed her whole. Something happened to him as his body turned smoother and his skin became smooth. But, he couldn't digest her whole. She's still alive inside his body, he just borrowed her some of her feature. His belly hurt and somehow his hips got wider. He touched his new belly that appeared to be hot. "Wow, Shizune's belly is so smooth. I can touch it all day long." After that, Sasuke went back home, thought that it could change his life.


	2. In Her Shoe

Chapter 2: In Her Shoe

Before I start, thank you for the reviewers. It made me so proud of myself. The last chapter is my first story. So i was afraid of some nasty comments. Hahaha... But i don't see one. So, thank you. Please review.

* * *

Around six o'clock in the apartment, a young guy was touching his own weird looking belly that looked alike a female belly. He was Sasuke with his new Shizune's belly. He just took her belly just now. Now he was addicted of his smooth belly skin. And he couldn't stop there; he needed Naruto now more than ever. He went out to see the town at night. The town was different from it was used to be. Different since he left Konoha for Orochimaru.

When he was walking around the town, he found a new pub that was opened a few months ago. He saw many people in the pub as if all the villagers went there. But the pub wasn't his interest. He just walked 10 meters from the pub and heard a noise. He went searching for the noise. He got closer to the noise and it seemed the noise was a crying baby. He saw a female figure with a baby on her hands. She was Kurenai with her new born baby boy. She was happy. Sasuke thought in his mind, "**How come a female who had just giving birth a baby can be really hot? She is so hot. Look at her feet. She doesn't seem had just giving birth.**"

He looked at Kurenai about 10 minutes. He was staring at her sexy feet. When he was staring, he got an idea. "**Why don't I use the Body Merge Jutsu on Kurenai and maybe took her feet. I know that many guys are falling for a smooth and long feet.**"

He made the hand sings and used the jutsu. Then he opened his mouth as large as possible and jumped at Kurenai and swallowed her up. The baby cried even louder as he watch her mother gotten swallowed by a human. After a few second, Sasuke looked at his feet and they weren't man's feet. They were too smooth and slim to be a man's feet, so they were must be Kurenai's. He looked at Kurenai's baby and he tried to calmed him down but he couldn't. He came up with an idea. He focused his chakra and tried to imagine Kurenai, and somehow he transformed into her. He picked the baby and talked to him, "It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. Don't cry my little baby". The baby just smiled at him and he slept just fine. Sasuke thought in his mind, "I don't know what to do with this baby. What should I do?" Then Sasuke got an idea. "I should take this baby to Orochimaru. Maybe he will help me." He turned back to normal Sasuke and jumped toward Orochimaru's house. Orochimaru agreed to help him with the baby.

He went home because it was 10 o'clock. After he got home, he slept. The morning came. Sasuke woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning. He turned his belly to Shizune's and his feet to Kurenai's. He took a bath and scrubbed his new belly and feet until they were clean. He groped his new feet, but he couldn't stop there. He then groped his belly like a maniac. Finally he can control himself and got ready to go out. He took a walk to a shoe shop to buy some new shoes for his new feet. He just couldn't stop merge his body until he got what he wanted.


	3. Bare Hand

Chapter 3: Bare Hand

Wew... I'm sorry... Well, I don't know what to say so, let's just start with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

11 o'clock on the training field, Sasuke was going to train but he just bought his new high heel shoe. He couldn't train with his shoe. Well, he could change his shoe. So he did change his shoe. He met with Naruto and Sakura on the field. They trained themselves together. They were training the catch the bells from Kakashi. It wasn't that easy but they could catch the bells within 30 minutes. After that, they trained their chakra by summoning their animal. Naruto summoned Gamakichi, a giant frog that he learned from Jiraya. Sakura summoned Katsuyu, a giant slug that he learned from Tsunade. Sasuke summoned Aoda, a giant snake that he learned from Orochimaru. They trained and trained and trained. They even made a new trio jutsu. But Naruto kept wondering why Sasuke seemed so weak today. He wasn't that fast when he was running. So Naruto asked him, "Sasuke, are you sick or something? You seems so weak right now? Are you okay?" Sasuke replied, "Well, I'm not used to of these feet. I mean my feet hurt." "Aah, your female feet. I know you have some weird condition on your body, so you don't need to push yourself too hard." "Thanks Naruto". Sasuke thought in his mind, "**Wow, Naruto concerns about my health. And many people don't even who is Kurenai and Shizune anymore like they weren't exist This is my dream. I finally get much closer to Naruto. I need to merge my body more.**"

After the training, Sasuke went around town and saw team Neiji's was training. Tenten's weapon against Rock Lee's taijutsu against Neiji's Byakugan. He saw how strong Tenten is. With her beautiful smooth hands, she could throw weapons at high speed. After their training Tenten walked alone to wash her face. Enough with the sightseeing, Sasuke then used the jutsu. He then used opened his mouth and swallowed her. His hand turned smaller and smoother than before. He then saw his new hands, so smooth and small. He was so excited about his new hands and ran toward Ichiraku's Ramen. He saw Naruto was eating his sixth bowls of special ramen. He then asked to Naruto. "Naruto, look at my hands. Aren't they beautiful?" "Yes, because you have female's hands" "So, do you like me now?" "What are you talking about? Even though you have female's feet, belly, and hands, doesn't mean you're a female. You have a man's dick. You don't have the important part of female's body, which is a pussy." Sasuke was disappointed at Naruto's answer. But he was right, if he wanted to be liked by Naruto, he needs to have a pussy.

He thought about it in the restaurant. He wanted to merge body and gained the pussy, but he hadn't found the right candidate. He wanted a virgin pussy, and it's rare after the war. Because after the war, population was decreasing, so the Kages ordered to make children. Even Sakura wasn't a virgin anymore. But, Naruto was virgin. The Kages doesn't make children after their marriage. Sasuke wanted Naruto to take his virginity when he became female. He wanted Naruto to be his first and he be Naruto's first. After the long thought, he then head home, because it's late at night. So he will search the candidate tomorrow.


End file.
